1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant facility in which load equipment, such as a power generator, a pump or a gas compressor, is driven by a prime mover having a driving rotor, such as a turbine or an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power generation facility, for example, rotational power of a turbine rotor, i.e., a driving rotor provided in a gas turbine or a steam turbine, is generally transmitted to a generator rotor for generation of electric power. In the field of that related art, there is known an example in which a turbine rotor of a gas turbine is connected to a generator rotor through a speed reducer having a predetermined gear ratio (see, e.g., Patent Document 1: JP,A 2003-106171). In such a power generation facility using a turbine, the turbine rotor and the generator rotor each operating as a rotating component are supported by many slide bearings, and a lubricant has to be supplied to those slide bearings, etc. along with the speed reducer. Therefore, lubricant supply equipment is disposed which includes a lubricant tank for storing the lubricant, piping for connecting the lubricant tank and the slide bearings, and other auxiliaries.